A Nordic Adventure
by Yellow-Eco-Sage
Summary: Denmark decides to take the Nordic gang out on a little adventure in the wilderness! Well, that "adventure" is about to get a little interesting…One-shot. DenNor and SuFin.


This fic just comes to show exactly how bored I am right now…After being sick for a week, and the only fun thing to do being playing Angry Birds on my iPod all day, this was the only thing I could possibly think of for a new story…

Summary: Denmark decides to take the Nordic gang out on a little adventure in the wilderness! Well, that "adventure" is about to get a little interesting…

Yeah…I haven't done a one-shot in quite a while, so I figured this could be fun. Plus, I'm in a DenNor mood, so I found it only necessary to write this. DenNor and SuFin, one-shot, and a whole lot of fluffy funniness! So yeah, R&R and enjoy and stuff…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Out of all things on the only day they had the day off, the last thing Norway wanted to do was go hiking with Denmark and the rest of the gang. He wasn't much of a hiker, nor did he enjoy it; even with the vast terrain of mountains and hills in his homeland, and having to spend the entire day with <em>him <em>wasn't making the situation any better. Even if they had decided they'd go hiking in his home.

Earlier that day, Denmark had claimed that the five friends should go on a little "adventure", as he called it, and go have some fun for once. Finland easily agreed to please his Danish friend, convincing his "husband" to come along as well, and Iceland just decided to go with the flow and do what the others were doing. Norway, on the other hand, had no desire to spend his day hiking in the mountains of his house with a couple of his friends.

But, as usual, Denmark had practically forced him to come when he convinced Iceland to go, too.

"Alright you guys, here's what we're going to do. We'll split up into groups, and then we'll all meet up at the top of the mountain and tell each other our awesome experiences! Then, we'll see whose is the best is, and go back down that way. Sweden, you can go with Finland; Iceland can go with Mr. Puffin, and I'll go with Norge!" Denmark said, pointing to each Nordic with a stick he had picked up off the ground.

Norway rolled his eyes, grunting and looking away from the beaming Dane. He took in the vast peaks that seemed to blanket across his homeland, and the rich mountain air of fresh rain and pine. Streaks of clouds painted across the blue sky, and the occasional sound of an animal or bird chirping soft melodies could be heard. The thousands of trees seemed to go on for miles, painting all but the peaks of the mountains with green. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Why would I want to go hiking with _you_?" He mumbled, sighing softly.

"It's not _hiking_, it's an _adventure_." Denmark corrected. "And if you would rather go with Iceland, then that's fine by me." At this, his tone changed from excited to a saddened mumbled, and he shifted his eyes away from his friend.

The Norwegian glanced over at his younger brother, who was letting Mr. Puffin nibble on a piece of the licorice he had brought.

"Actually, I would much rather go with Iceland." Norway claimed matter-of-factly, and pointed towards the man with the puffin.

Iceland shook his head before popping a piece of licorice into his mouth. "No, no, I'll be just fine with Mr. Puffin, anyway. Besides, you two really need to stop fighting all the time and bond a little."

The man looked back at Denmark, sighing and looking away from him, blue eyes dark. "I guess your right…" He mumbled, crossing his arms. "But I'm defiantly not going to enjoy this…"

Immediately following, The Dane spoke up. "Alright, cool! Sweden and Finland, you guys go on the left trail. Iceland, you go on the right trail. Norge and I will go on the middle trail. Ok, let's go have an awesome adventure!"

Finland nodded, hooking his arm around Sweden's, and bouncing happily next to his "husband". Norway sighed, wincing at that horrible nickname that Denmark always seemed to call him, even though he hated it. Yet he followed the man nonetheless, trailing behind him with his head to the ground.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

><p>Finland walked close next to Sweden's side, gripping onto his arm and resting his head gently against the taller man's arm. He took in the beauty of the Norwegian mountains, fluttering his eyelashes over his brown orbs.<p>

He gazed down at the ground, eyes resting on a brightly-colored dark cerulean flower that lay alone in the sunlight.

"Ooh, Sve, look at that flower! Isn't it pretty?" He said, releasing his "husband's" arm and running off to pick the isolated beauty.

Sweden nodded softly. "Y's, 't 's v'ry pr'tty." He replied, a faint smile making its way onto his face, despite his dense and apathetic expression.

Finland beamed, running back towards him and gazing at the blue flower. He thought for a moment, before smiling and handing it to the Swede. "Here, I want you to have it." He offered, a light pink tinting the tip of his nose.

His "husband" only shrugged, mumbling a "thank you" under his breath and continuing to walk forward.

After walking in silence for a few more moments, Finland glanced up at Sweden, whose expression continued to stay dense with his blue eyes icy. The Finn bit his lip, faint pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Sweden, do you like me?" He asked, slowly feeling regret rise higher within him, as Sweden was very scary.

Sweden turned to him, giving him an intimidating look and causing him to become even more frightened by the taller man.

"'f c'rse I l'ke y'u, Finland; You're m' w'fe. Wh' d' y'u 'sk?" He asked, his voice apathetic and intense, as usual.

Sweat began to trickle down the back of Finland's neck, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the heat of the hot Norwegian sun, or because of how intimidated he was of the Swedish man.

"W-Well, I-I was just wondering because…y-you never really show very much affection towards me, a-and you always act like you don't care." The Finnish man admitted, feeling his hands begin to shake slightly.

"I'm 'lways l'ke th's, aren't I," Sweden brought up. "I'm n't m'ch 'f 'n aff'ctionate p'rson; I don't sh'w m'ch expr'ssion t'wards 'nything."

"Y-Yes, yes, I-I know; but still, why-"

Before he could finish, Sweden bent down and kissed Finland lightly on the top of his head. The Finn's cheeks went from pink to scarlet, and his ears began to heat up rapidly with blush.

The Swede brought his lips next to his "wife's" ear, and whispered into it softly. "Y'u kn'w I l'ke y'u a l't, F'nland; y'u don't n'd m' t' sh'w 't f'r y'u t' kn'w." He whispered, placing his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

Finland's face continued to stay flared, but nonetheless, he rested his head against his "husband's" arm once more, smiling and for once feeling a sense of comfort around the intimidating man.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Norway and Denmark…<em>

Norway walked steadily next to Denmark, continuing to cross his arms and looking away from the taller Dane. They were almost to the top of the mountain, having the breeze become cooler and the air begin to grow thin. He mumbled under his breath, tuning out Denmark's rambling and antics.

The Danish man turned to him, and seeing his friend's annoyed expression just screaming how much he dreaded being there, a smirk crossed his face. He picked up a smaller, thicker hiking stick from the ground, and began poking the smaller man with it. Norway turned his head farther away from him, trying to ignore it despite already being annoyed.

Seeing this, Denmark poked him harder, looking back towards the trail with a devious grin crossing his face.

"Will you cut it out, Denmark? I'm not in the mood." Norway muttered, irritated.

"Not until you learn to cheer up and have some fun. You've been quiet the entire time we've been here; just try to have a little fun for once!" He said, continuing to poke him and looking straight ahead.

"I mean it, Denmark, cut it out." The Norwegian demanded, his voice growing stern and anger bubbling within his body.

"No; not until you learn to kick back and enjoy a little adventure for once!"

As the poking got worse and his head began to hurt, Norway clutched his fist into a tight ball, every sense of control he had in him suddenly fading. He grabbed a stick from the ground, finally snapping as all the control and calm had finally disappeared.

"It's not an adventure!"

With that, he smacked the stick against Denmark, gritting his teeth with his expression intense.

Denmark stumbled back a bit, gripping onto his hurt arm with his free hand. He turned to his angered friend, his smile only growing larger and more devious.

"So, that's how it's going to be, huh? Glad you're finally going to be able to enjoy yourself!" He said, taking a swing a Norway.

Norway ducked down, doing the same until the opposing stick blocked the attack. Thus, an all-out war had broken out.

The Dane swung hard at the smaller blonde, only to have the attack blocked once more. Norway did the same, but was caught in the same situation. His teeth continued to be bared, as well as anger spurting out from him, while his friend only beamed like an idiot.

As the fighting continued to go on for several minutes and grow heated and more intense, a tired Denmark took a final hit at Norway, knocking the stick out of his hand and pinning him against the side of a boulder.

He gave him a sly smile, resting his hand above the Norwegian's head against the boulder. Norway's cheeks tinged scarlet, his heart beginning to beat rapidly in his chest with Denmark so close. His stomach flipped upside down, leaving a sense of nausea and nervousness flowing freely through his body.

"Well, I guess you're a pretty decent fighter, Norge. You know, for being _you_." The Dane said, shooting him a devious grin. He leaned in closer, only inches apart from his friend's face, and pressed his lips softly against his.

Norway, being slightly caught off guard by this, found the only possible thing to do being pinned to the boulder was kiss back. He placed his hand gently onto the taller man's shoulder, letting his tongue explore across Denmark's lips. As the kiss grew longer and more passionate, the slightest rusting was suddenly heard from behind them.

"I uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a certain silver-haired man with a cackling puffin resting on his head.

The two flew apart, only to see a smirking Iceland standing there with his arms crossed, Mr. Puffin laughing from atop his head from busting them.

Denmark's face went crimson, and he placed his hand sheepishly behind his head. "It's uh, n-not what it looks like!" He claimed, shifting his eyes toward the ground well.

"Well, if I saw right, it looked to me like you were kissing Norway, correct?" Iceland said, beaming, knowing this might just be the best blackmail ever.

Norway turned away, hiding his heated face and mumbling under his breath. Denmark walked towards his Icelandic friend, whispering a threat into his ear.

"If you speak of this to _anyone_, I will flood your country with radiation and sea water."

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's so beautiful up here!" Finland exclaimed as he and Sweden reached the top of the mountain, his "husband's" arm still resting across his shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, I guess it is. Did you have a good time with Sweden, Finland?" Iceland asked, as neither Denmark nor Norway would speak.

The Finn looked up at the taller blonde. "I had a great time with Sweden." He said, giving him a warm smile. Sweden, looking down, gave him the slightest faint smile and kissed him softly on the forehead. "So, did anything exciting happen to you, Iceland?"

Iceland shot a devious smile towards a still embarrassed Denmark and Norway, who were looking away from each other with blush still staining their faces.

"Indeed I did, Finland! First, I heard these two animals fighting, and when I went to go check it out, they were totally getting into each other!" He said.

Norway's face went crimson, as well as Denmark's, for they both knew Iceland was specifically talking about them.

"Well, uh, that's…interesting…Denmark, Norway; did you two have a good time?" Finland asked, turning to them.

The duo immediately turned to him, their faces flaring up even more. "Yes, i-it was fun." They both said in unison, a little too fast.

"That's good; what did you two do?"

The two shot a quick glance at each other before quickly shifting their eyes to the ground and speaking in unison again, faces flushed. "Stuff…"

* * *

><p>Hooray for DenNor and SuFin! I have seriously been waiting all day to type that kiss scene between Denmark and Norway, because it has been in my head all day and I love it. Sorry if Sweden's dialect is wrong, it's not exactly easy to write out! Hopefully this isn't too bad; it's my first DenNor and SuFin fic. Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
